Turnabout is Only Fair
by LexusGrey
Summary: Written for SpringKink. Caroline/Adelle. Prompt: Turnabout is only fair. Warnings: There's a spanking in here somewhere...


"What?"

"You heard me. On your knees."

"Why on earth would you think I'd get on my knees for you?"

"Because I've been on my knees for you for five years."

"That is a completely different matter and not at all literal."

"Literal or not, I've been on my knees for you. Turnabout is only fair."

"Your term of service is complete. You may go now."

Caroline stepped closer to Ms. DeWitt, placing a firm hand on her shoulder and squeezing. "How many times did you contract me out as a whore?"

"I would not choose to use that word as a description of services provid--"

"How many times?" Caroline asked again, sliding her hand along Ms. DeWitt's shoulder, fingers crawling up her neck to thread through her hair, fist clenching around a handful of it.

Adelle's eyes slipped closed despite herself, and she forced them open, looking fiercely at Caroline. "I wouldn't know."

Caroline leaned in closer, letting a few warm breaths caress Ms. DeWitt's ear before she whispered into it, "and how many times did you contract me out as a whore for yourself?"

Adelle lost her breath, and she forcefully shoved Caroline away from her, scowling as much as she could in her dignified manner. "Don't be absurd."

"Oh, you think a memory wipe is enough to make me forget you? For such an arrogant bitch, you really underestimate your affect on people. I remember how your fingers feel inside me."

Adelle's eyes went wide, glued to Caroline's lips. That couldn't possibly be true, could it? She was being baited.

Caroline moved closer again, tapping Ms. DeWitt under the chin until they locked eyes. "I remember bruises on my thighs... your fingerprints, Ms. DeWitt," she hissed, "and screaming your name when you made me come. Adelle..."

Adelle lost her footing as she tried to back away, and she stumbled into her desk, her hands going back to keep her upright. "I..."

"Are you still attracted to me with my own brain in my head?" Caroline snapped, wrapping a delicately strong hand around Adelle's throat.

Adelle swallowed hard, refused to answer, and Caroline's hand tightened around her throat until her vision started to swim. "Yes," she gasped, her last vestiges of denial fading away in the face of a struggle to breathe. She could break Caroline's arm, but she didn't.

With a smug grin, Caroline went from squeezing to stroking, one finger gliding along the tendons in Adelle's neck, feeling the pulse beneath her fingertip. The rapid, shallow pulse. "Was it me you wanted, or someone else in my body?"

Adelle looked away, felt the sting of a palm across her cheek, but refused to comply with the unspoken request to look forward. "I couldn't have you in your own body, could I?" she snapped by way of answer.

"No, you couldn't, I suppose. But you can now," Caroline said, dropping her voice a few octaves. "All you have to do is be my good little bitch and do as I say."

Never had such a tormentous decision been placed before her. She could not deny the overwhelming attraction to Caroline Farrell, nor could she deny her need to maintain control.

While she was struggling with two very strong inner demons, Caroline's hand slipped beneath her skirt, a fingertip stroking her clit through her panties, making the decision for her. Her lips parted in a silent moan, and Caroline apparently realized she'd won.

"On your knees," she ordered again, dragging her nail lightly over Adelle's clit again and then pulling her hand away to point at the floor in front of her.

Adelle groaned, not sure she could physically make herself comply, until she felt pressure on her shoulders, easing her down to her knees on the plush carpet at Caroline's feet.

"There you go," Caroline said mockingly. "It's easy, isn't it?" She slid her hands into Adelle's hair and squeezed, hard enough to earn herself a whimper, which sent her stomach into knots and thrills. "Now let's see..." She yanked again, forcing Adelle to look up at her, and let go. "Now that I've got you on your knees, I'm not sure what to do with you."

Adelle frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. "I find that hard to bel--" She was interrupted by another stinging slap across the face, this one winding her and making her eyes water. Before she could argue, Caroline spoke harshly.

"Did I ask you to speak?"

Adelle's lip trembled and she forced herself back into position.

When she got no response, Caroline slapped her again. "Did I?" she repeated.

"No!" Adelle shouted, trying desperately to maintain control of herself. She was horrified at herself for wanting Caroline badly enough to endure such treatment. But she did. She had never wanted anyone like she wanted Caroline. It was like a raw need that consumed her every waking second and haunted her in her dreams.

"Don't you yell at me. You had five years to yell at me and do who knows what else, and now it's my turn to be in charge, so don't you dare yell at me, you got that?"

Calmer now, and a bit less on the verge of tears, Adelle managed to answer in a civil tone, "yes." And as the truth of Caroline's statement set in, she added almost silently, "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, just don't do it again," Caroline said smoothly, stroking Adelle's cheek and leaning down to kiss her.

Caroline tasted even better with the fiery spark of her own personality behind the action, and Adelle found herself opening her mouth without hesitation, allowing the other woman to easily dominate the kiss.

Caroline didn't hate Adelle... in fact she found the woman irresistible and intriguing, but she'd be damned if she was going to just roll over because of it. If Adelle could play by her rules once in awhile, or at least this once, then there might be something more for them.

When she finally pulled back, Caroline slowly licked her lips, savoring the taste that had been just on the edge of her memory since she got it back. It was familiar, she'd tasted Adelle many times before, she knew, but the flavor and texture had lingered just out of her reach. "Do you have any idea the things I want to do to you?" she asked, her voice tinged with gravel.

Adelle could only guess. "Torture me I'd suppose," she whispered, her heart racing from the unbelievable kiss.

"No, honey," Caroline said, shaking her head as she straightened up and pulled Adelle's face close to her thighs, stroking her hair. "I want to do the things you've done to me."

Adelle's breath left her lungs in a rush, her eyes nearly slamming shut as a shiver ran through her body. She had never felt rope around her wrists, clamps on her nipples, the sting of a paddle on her ass, or any of the other things she'd done to a willing, imprinted Echo. She really hoped Caroline was being vague. "What things?" she asked.

Caroline frowned, yanking on Adelle's hair to indicate her displeasure. "I didn't ask you to speak. And if I do, you'd better not fucking play coy with me, Adelle. You know what you've done to me." She pulled up her tank top to reveal marks on her nipples. "These didn't come from your fingernails, did they?"

The combination of Caroline's breasts being revealed and the knowledge of what had made the marks was enough to render Adelle speechless, but she pushed against her clouded mind to answer the question. "They did not, no."

"What did they come from?"

Adelle swallowed, trying to find her regular voice. "They came from a pair of clamps."

"I had a feeling. Where are they?"

"What?" A quick slap to her face and she amended her answer. "They are in my home." Her voice shook far more than she would have liked.

"Am I getting through to you yet? You don't question me," Caroline informed her. "If you have a problem following my orders then walk away."

She tried to get to her feet, she almost started to get up, but defiantly set her jaw instead and remained where she was.

Caroline was flooded with relief that she kept carefully off of her face. She really didn't want Adelle knowing how much she wanted this too. "Get up."

It was odd, the feeling that rushed through her when she obediently rose to her feet. She couldn't define it precisely, but it was in the general direction of excitement. Bloody hell, really. Not that it was entirely unexpected. She had no problem being submissive to someone who earned it. Someone who could handle her and not leave her disappointed. No one had been equal to the task thus far in her life, but she had a feeling that Caroline would be. The stinging in her cheek could attest to that.

Caroline pointed to Adelle's desk. "Write down your address."

Adelle's eyes went wide. "You can't possibly be pl--"

She hadn't even gotten half the sentence out before Caroline had forced her roughly over the desk, her cheek pressed painfully into the piece of furniture. She heard the quiet jingling of metal and the whoosh of a belt being pulled sharply from its loops, and her eyes went even wider. She barely had time to cringe before she felt her skirt lifted, and a cool rush of air assaulted her backside as Caroline tugged down her knickers.

"Fuck," she whispered, reaching forward to grab the edge of the desk, obviously knowing what was coming.

"Don't move a fucking muscle," Caroline instructed, folding the belt in half and then snapping it quickly across the middle of Adelle's thighs.

Even knowing what was coming didn't prepare Adelle for the way it felt when it came. It stung, and made her jump in surprise, another curse flying out. "Fuck!"

"I told you not to move," Caroline scolded her, landing the belt three times in a row on that same spot.

Caroline's backhand was as strong as her forehand, and Adelle squeezed the desk like a vice to keep from moving. It really, really stung at first, then settled into a warm glow, and her effort not to jump away turned into an effort not to squirm or to present her ass for more.

Another six strokes and her composure was gone. She moaned like a whore and pushed into the next stroke of the belt.

Caroline almost stopped when she realized what had changed, but she was nothing if not adaptable, and quickly decided to change tack. "Do you like that, Adelle?" CRACK!

Slightly ashamed, but not very, Adelle moaned again and laid her forehead on her arms. "Obviously." She couldn't resist throwing in a little sass. When the next stroke didn't come, she turned her head to look at Caroline. "More, please..."

"Why should I give you anything you want?" Caroline snapped.

"Because I am subjugating myself to you," Adelle replied a bit haughtily.

Caroline set the belt on the desk and leaned over, eye level with Ms. DeWitt. "No, you're not. If you were subjugating yourself to me, you'd be concerned only with pleasing me, not trying to get what you want." She pulled Adelle's panties up and lowered her skirt, then picked up her belt and slid it back through the loops, buckling it up. And then... she walked to the door.

Adelle felt the loss acutely and stood. "Caroline," she called out, the haughty edge gone from her voice.

"What?" Caroline asked, not turning around. She didn't want Adelle to see her tears.

"I'm-- I'm sorry." The brunette struggled with the words, not used to saying them.

"Prove it."

And Adelle did.


End file.
